Capacitors such as lithium ion capacitors advantageously have a high energy density, a low self-discharge rate, and good cycle performance. Therefore, in recent years, such capacitors have been expected to be used as a power source for automobiles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles by increasing the size or the capacity of the capacitors. Examples of the capacitors used as power sources for automobiles include capacitors of a wound type in which a wound electrode group formed by winding positive and negative electrodes via a separator about an axial core is contained in a bottomed cylindrical container together with an electrolyte.
In conventional capacitors of this type, the electrolyte is poured into the container using a conduit formed inside the cylindrical axial core to infiltrate the electrolyte into the wound electrode group. A protruded portion to be fitted with one end of the axial core is formed on a current collecting member located on the bottom portion side of the container (Patent Document 1).
In the thus constructed capacitors, the current collecting member which is electrically connected to a lid member is integrally provided with an elongated tab to be electrically connected to the lid member (Patent Document 2).